


Valentine's Day

by nowafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i'm a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowafangirl/pseuds/nowafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas how he feels on V-Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed Destiel V-Day fluff.  
> Switches between point of view, but notifies you when it does

Everything was perfect. Dean knew because he had been working on it for weeks, checking over every little thing a million times. It's not that Dean Winchester, badass demon hunter and savior of the planet, was a romantic. Definitely not. But for Castiel, the literal angel that had saved Dean's life in so many ways, Dean would make an exception and be romantic just this once. 

However, perfect setting didn't calm Dean's pounding heart. He was freaking out. Today was The Day. The day to finally, after years of denying it to himself and everyone else, tell Castiel that he had feelings for him. Fuck that, if Dean was going to do this he was going to do it right. He wasn't going to skip around the edges saying things like "I have feelings for you." No. He was going to tell Cas everything. Dean was going to be more honest with this perfect angel than he had ever been with anyone. 

Sam walked in while Dean was in the middle of hyperventilating to tell him it was almost time, but he stopped when he saw Dean pacing the room, chest heaving. 

"Dean," Sam said sharply, having already had this conversation five times since Dean had come clean about his feelings to enlist Sam's help, "dude, you have got to calm down. Cas is going to be here any minute. You've been planning this for so long and setting up all day. It's gonna go just as planned." 

"But Sammy," Dean said, panting, "what if this is a mistake? What if he runs away? He's an angel! I don't think they're supposed to be gay for people who have literally been to Hell!" 

Just as Sam opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock at the door. Instead of giving his response, Sam simply left the room, swung open the door, let Cas in, and left. 

*** 

Castiel had no idea what was going on. He tried to greet Sam when he opened the door, but Sam simply smiled, waved Cas in, and walked out the door, closing it behind him firmly. 

"Dean?" Cas called quizzically. 

"Uh, in here, man." 

Cas walked toward the big main room where Dean's voice was coming from. When he reached the doorway, Cas froze. The room was completely transformed. Little fairy lights were strung from the ceiling, flower petals were scattered across the floor in a dozen different colors and sizes, and in the middle stood Dean. He looked perfect. Well, to Castiel he always looked perfect. But today's perfection was different. He was clean shaven and wearing just a clean pair of jeans and T-shirt. You could definitely tell that he'd spent time looking in the mirror minutely adjusting his hair. He was also holding a box. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, voice cracking, "You wanna come sit down? I, uh, gotta talk to you about something." 

Cas walked silently to the couch, looking around the room, mind racing with beautiful, hopeful ideas of what this could be about. When he sat down, Dean sat next to him, body rigid with anxiety. Dean turned his face up slowly to look Castiel in the eye. Once again, Cas was taken aback by the feeling that slammed into him when he looked into the stunning eyes of Dean Winchester. There was so much pain and goodness intertwined there, and Cas could not stop himself, as much as he'd tried over the years, from being washed over in wave after wave of the most powerful love he could imagine. 

Dean cleared his throat after a moment and said, "I, uh, I got you a little something for the, um, holiday." 

"Holiday?" Cas asked. 

"Well," Dean said, a blush creeping up his face, "today is Valentine's Day, Cas." 

Looking at him pointedly, Dean handed Cas the box. Removing the lid, Cas saw that inside was a ring. It has a thick silver band with nothing obviously special about it until Cas turned it in his hands and the fairy lights made something gleam a different color on the inside of the band. Looking closely, Cas saw that there was a small gold bee outlined inside the ring. He knew that he should say something, but words would not form in Cas' mouth. He couldn't even move his head to look up. 

"You...you don’t have to wear it," Dean said. 

Cas' trance was finally broken, and he snapped his head up. 

"Will you put it on for me, Dean?" He whisperred. 

After a moment's hesitation, Dean silently reached over, took the ring, took Cas' hand in hand, and placed the ring gently on his finger. Cas noted that Dean's hands were shaking a bit. They sat in silence for a moment with Dean still gently holding Cas' hand. 

"Is there anything special about this holiday, Dean?" Cas asked breathlessly. "I'm afraid I don't know much about it. At least, not much I'm sure about it." 

"Well," Dean said, "it's less the holiday that matters and more what it's convinced me to do today." 

"And what is that, Dean?" 

"Be honest, finally," Dean said. "I can't keep hiding the truth from you out of fear, Cas." 

There was a long pause and then, "I love you, Cas." 

The words were so sudden, yet so softly spoken. Dean was still staring at their hands, so Cas slowly reached out and lifted his chin tenderly. 

Looking into Dean's eyes, Castiel inched his face forward bit-by-bit until their noses were almost touching. But Cas had been hurt too many times. This was something too good to have. Cas had screwed up too many times; it was something too good for him to deserve. He was scared. If he did what he wanted to do now, what he had wanted to do for so long, it would kill him for it not to be real. 

Pulling back half an inch Cas asked, "Why, Dean?" 

The question had popped out almost before Cas had even realized it, and he could tell it was definitely not what Dean had wanted to hear. 

*** 

Why was definitely not what Dean had been hoping for, but damn it all if he had come this far just to back down now with Cas' body so close to his and their hands still gently holding onto each other. 

"Why," Dean scoffed, "How could I not? You're the most incredible thing that's ever tumbled into my life. You saved me, and I don’t just mean from Hell. I mean you saved me as a person. You are on my mind nearly every minute of every day, and that's not enough for me. I can't keep going loving you just in my head. I need to love you out here in the world. And I know, believe me I know, that I don't deserve you. I've done and said terrible things to you. But you've been my salvation, Cas. You're what I think about falling asleep at night, and every morning I wake up hoping you're going to be there. I may be a miserable guy with a miserable life, but I can't handle the misery that crushes me when you're not with me. I need you, Cas. Always." 

Dean finished off in a distressed huff of breath, looking up into Cas' face again. What he saw there was hands down the most amazing sight Dean had ever seen. Cas' face was glowing with joy, a tear just barely clinging to the corner of one eye. 

Taking that as a good sign, Dean leaned in and did what he'd waited years to do. He pressed their lips together, both of them grinning furiously but unwilling to break the kiss just to get control of their curving lips. 

*** 

Pulling away a few minutes later from where he'd ended up laying over Dean on the couch, Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and said joyously, "I love you, too, Dean Winchester."


End file.
